Fanfiction/The Raccoons (Erin T. Aardvark's series)
This Raccoons series by Erin T. Aardvark is a series of 19 stories featuring characters from the Raccoons TV series. Indecent Proposal Cedric Sneer proposes to his girlfriend, Sophia Tutu. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3416670/1/Indecent_Proposal Indecent Proposal on FanFiction.net] Grandpa Cyril Cyril adjusts to having a grandson. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3416730/1/Grandpa_Cyril Grandpa Cyril on FanFiction.net] Note: This is a follow up to "Indecent Proposal". Cedric's Wonderful Life Cedric wishes he was never born. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3422796/1/Cedrics_Wonderful_Life Cedric's Wonderful Life on FanFiction.net] Taking Care of Business When Cedric goes to a hockey symposium, and Sophia breaks a leg while figure skating, Cyril takes care of his grandson, Forest. Will he survive? [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3813732/1/Taking_Care_of_Business Taking Care of Business on FanFiction.net] Snag's Rival Cyril's dog Snag grows jealous of a new puppy in the house. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4071275/1/Snags_Rival Snag's Rival on FanFiction.net] Notes: First fanfic written in 2008. Bedtime Stories Bert, Melissa, Ralph, the Pigs, and Cyril each tell Forest their own versions of classic fairy tales. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4079514/1/Bedtime_Stories Bedtime Stories on FanFiction.net] Author's Note: This story was formerly "The Three Little Raccoons," before I decided to expand a little on it. I guess you could say this is my "tribute" to Jay Ward's "Fractured Fairy Tails," Raccoons style! Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new version! Cast in stories: * The Three Little Raccoons (as told by Bert) ** Bert as the Raccoon with the straw house ** Ralph as the Raccoon with the wooden house ** Melissa as the Raccoon with the brick house ** Cyril as the Big Bad Aardvark * Little Red Riding Raccoon (as told by Melissa) ** Melissa as the title character ** Cyril, once again, as the Big Bad Aardvark * Hansel and Gretel (as told by Ralph) ** Ralph as Hansel ** Melissa as Gretel ** Cyril as the mean, old aardvark who lived in the gingerbread house * Goldie Pig and the Three Raccoons (as told by Lloyd) ** Ralph as Papa Raccoon ** Melissa as Mama Raccoon ** Bert as Baby Raccoon ** Boyd Pig as Goldie Pig Stranger in the Night Ranger Dan's daughter Julie finds herself in the Raccoons' world [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4093588/1/Stranger_in_the_Night Stranger in the Night on FanFiction.net] Note: First time any of the characters (outside of Schaeffer and Broo) meet one of the human characters. Guilty Until Proven Innocent Cyril is accused of assault and battery on Sophia. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4093683/1/Guilty_Until_Proven_Innocent Guilty Until Proven Innocent on FanFiction.net ] Author's Note: This story contains some adult situations in it. Reader discretion is advised. That being said, members of the Raccoons Yahoo! Group may recognize this one as the one that I had apparently "raised some concerns" with. If you would rather read a Raccoons story that looks more like an episode of the show, I'd recommend you hitting the back button on your browser, and skip this story all together. Acceptance Cyril and Sophia sit down and have a talk with each other. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4094630/1/Acceptance Acceptance on FanFiction.net] Author's Note: This takes place shortly after "Guilty Until Proven Innocent." Thin Ice Sophia takes a diet to the extreme as she prepares for a figure skating contest. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4093887/1/Thin_Ice Thin Ice on FanFiction.net] First Steps Cyril is accidentally blinded by Bert's new camera, while Cedric and Sophia try to teach Forest how to walk. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4093969/1/First_Steps First Steps on FanFiction.net] Wedding Bell Blues Cyril falls for a rich lady aardvark who is only interested in his money. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4095728/1/Wedding_Bell_Blues Wedding Bell Blues on FanFiction.net] Note: This fanfic is somewhat a spoof of an episode of DuckTales - "Till Nephews Do Us Part". Room for One More There's a new baby in the Sneer household, and 4-year-old Forest becomes jealous. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4096028/1/Room_for_One_More Room for One More on FanFiction.net] Author's Note: A few notes before we begin. This is my first new Raccoons story since I took the others down on Secondly, this is my first attempt at writing for Bentley and Lisa Raccoon. Just giving you a bit of a warning ahead of time. Also it should be noted that in chapters 4 and 5, Cedric is a bit out of character. The Phantom of Von Varkenstein Manor Cyril buys a supposedly haunted manor house, wanting to turn it into a hotel. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4107447/1/The_Phantom_of_Von_Varkenstein_Manor The Phantom of Von Varkenstein Manor on FanFiction.net] Danny's Song Bert's pen-pal from Los Angeles visits the Evergreen Forest, and our heroes have to contend with a gang of animals trying to claim Evergreen Lake. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4126141/1/Dannys_Song Danny's Song on FanFiction.net] Author's Note: Just to avoid confusion, this story features some OC's: The Gang of Six, Reggie Drake, and Adelaide Canard. Both Reggie and Adelaide are anthro ducks. Adelaide is Dr. Canard's wife, and Reggie is their grandson (fans of the series will remember Dr. Canard, I'm sure). Also, I make up Dr. Canard's fire name, because I think he was in only two episodes (Last Legs and Stress Test), so I'm using some leeway here. Father Daughter Dance Lady Baden-Baden's latest social event is a Father Daughter Dance, which brings to mind a painful secret Sophia's hiding about her own father. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4152685/1/Father_Daughter_Dance Father Daughter Dance on FanFiction.net] Author's Note: I delve into a bit of Sophia's practically nonexistent background in this particular story. Needless to day, it's non canon. On that note, I'd like to mention some brief OC appearances in this story, to avoid confusion. Sophia's mother and sisters are OCs, as well as Melissa's parents (and Melissa's maiden name is something I came up with. It's not canon), and Lady Baden-Baden's niece is an OC as well. Daddy's Little Girl Sophia has difficulty deciding whether or not to make amends with her estranged father. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4225513/1/Daddys_Little_Girl Daddy's Little Girl on FanFiction.net] Author's Note: This is a follow up to "Father-Daughter Dance." I go a little in depth with Cyril's childhood, mostly from what I've seen from various episodes, mostly "The Family Secret." In any case, just a little note to say I'm taking some leeway with it, as I don't know too many of the great details, but that's the beauty of fanfic. Also putting in the Author's Note so I don't get bombarded with questions like "Is this canon?" or like that there. Snow White and the Seven Raccoons The Raccoons and their friends put on their version of Snow White for their old teacher, Miss Primrose, who's retiring. [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4197918/1/Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Raccoons Snow White and the Seven Raccoons on FanFiction.net] The Great Peanut Butter Caper Bert tries to give up peanut butter. Will he survive? [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4280897/1/The_Great_Peanut_Butter_Caper The Great Peanut Butter Caper on FanFiction.net] Note: This is the first fanfic since their deput that Forest and Evelyn do not appear. Author's Note: One of my favorite cartoons growing up was "Chip 'n Dale's Rescue Rangers." I am a huge Disney nut, especially the Classic Disney Era, and Disney television series from 1985 and 1996. In any case, I based this particular story around one of my favorite "Rescue Rangers" episodes (Mind Your Cheese and Q's). '' Characters Main Characters * [[Bert Raccoon|'Bert Raccoon']]: Bert is a happy-go-lucky, energetic raccoon with a lot of imagination. Bert has plenty of confidence in his skills, though sometimes he can get carried away. This over-confidence and love for peanut butter sometimes gets him into trouble. He acts younger than Ralph and Melissa, and has a lot more youthful energy. It can be said that he is the same age as Ralph, Melissa and Cedric (his best friend), as they all went to the same school in the same grade. He works as a reporter for the Evergreen Standard. He is very loyal to his friends, and can be very mature when it comes to doing things that show his loyalty. He has an affection for Lisa Raccoon. * [[Ralph Raccoon|'Ralph Raccoon']]: One of the raccoons who live in the Raccoondominium. He works as the editor for the Evergreen Standard. * [[Melissa Raccoon|'Melissa Ringtail Raccoon']]: Lives with her husband Ralph and their friend Bert in the Raccoondominium. She works as a photographer for the Evergreen Forest. * [[Schaeffer|'Schaeffer']]: A large sheepdog who is a friend of the Raccoons. He and Broo are owned by the two kids, Julie and Tommy, and Schaeffer works at the Blue Spruce Cafe as well as assisting with the Raccoons' paper's technical needs. * [[Broo|'Broo']]: A sheepdog puppy with a star hanging from his collar. Like Schaeffer, he is owned by the kids, Julie and Tommy. * [[Cyril Sneer|'Cyril Sneer']]: One of the biggest tycoons in the Evergreen Forest, and the most aggressive one at that. At first he doesn't approve of Cedric wanting to marry Sophia, but eventually caves in, and comes to enjoy being a grandfather (in his own way). * [[Cedric Sneer|'Cedric Sneer']]: Cedric is Cyril Sneer's son and heir, yet he appears to be the complete opposite of his father. He marries his girlfriend Sophia, and they have children of their own, Forest and Evelyn. * [[Sophia Tutu|'Sophia Tutu-Sneer']]: Cedric's ditzy girlfriend/wife, who is a superb swan glider. Eventually becomes mother to Forest and Evelyn. Held a secret about her father. Still works as a social communist at the Evergreen Standard. * [[The Pigs|'The Pigs']] ('Lloyd''' (Pig 1), Floyd (Pig 2) and Boyd (Pig 3)): Cyril Sneer's bumbling henchmen and assistants. Like most middle management they are easily intimidated by their own boss but likewise are not above harshness towards their subordinates. They're extremely loyal to Cedric (and later on Sophia, Forest and Evelyn) and when they're not following Cyril's orders, they're generally trying to make themselves rich (often at Cyril's expense). * [[Snag|'Snag']]: Pet Bluepoint Ridgeback Retriever of Cyril and Cedric Sneer. Has blue fur and has a nose similar to his owners. He is shown to be aggressive to the Pigs, especially when he is loyal to Cyril. When Forest is first born, Snag was at first aggressive toward him, but eventually the baby won him over. Whether he feels the same way about Evelyn is a mystery at this point. * [[The Bears|'The Bears']]: Cyril Sneer's additional henchmen, workers, spies, etc., anything that suits his needs. * [[Dr. Canard|'Dr. Herbie Canard']]: A bird who is Cyril's doctor. * [[Mr. Knox|'Mr. Knox']]: Cyril's usual rival in the tycoon business, a southern crocodile/business mogul. Married to Lady Baden-Baden, and owner of the TV company K.N.O.X. TV. * [[Lady Baden-Baden|'Lady Baden-Baden']]: A weathy, melodramatic hen who is Mr. Knox's wife. * [[Mrs. Pig|'Mrs. Suey-Ellen Pig']]: The Pigs' mother. * [[Lisa Raccoon|'Lisa Raccoon']]: Ralph and Melissa's niece and Bentley's big sister. Is also Bert Raccoon's love interest. Lisa is a superb basketball player. He helps Forest when he becomes jealous of his new sister Evelyn. * [[Bentley Raccoon|'Bentley Raccoon']]: Ralph and Melissa's nephew, Bentley is an expert with computers. Idolizes Bert as a big brother. * [[Mr. Willow|'Mr. Willow']]: A polar bear who runs Willow's General Store. * [[George Raccoon|'George Raccoon']]: Lisa and Bentley's father and Ralph's big brother. Works as a cook/host of "Chef Surprise" on K.N.O.X. TV. * [[Nicole Raccoon|'Nicole Raccoon']]: George's wife and Lisa and Bentley's mother. Nicole has a definite French accent. Occasional babysitter for Forest and Evelyn. Series Original Characters Characters created by the author herself. * Forest Cyril Sneer: Cedric and Sophia's first born child. Born on June 23. As an infant, he had a strange way of showing his affection for his grandpa, Cyril, which was yanking his nose. Was 4-years-old when his baby sister, Evelyn, was born. Has the same hair color as his father (Cedric) and the same eye color as his mother (Sophia). * Evelyn Sylvia Sneer: Forest's baby sister, born in March 11. Named after Sophia's grandmother and Cedric's deceased mother. According to Cyril and Cedric, Evelyn is the first female Sneer to be born in the family. * Reginald "Reggie" Drake: Dr. Canard's grandson (whom he calls "Doc"), and Bert's pen-pal from California. Parents are hockey player Danny Drake and Millie Canard. * Adelaide Canard: Dr. Canard's wife, Reggie calls her "Nana". * Loretta Tutu: Sophia's mother. Forest and Evelyn's grandmother on their mom's side. Her hair is chin length, and wears a dark blue shirt and black pants. She loves her daughters dearly and her grandchildren. * Myrna Tutu: Sophia's intelligent older sister (by 3 years). Her blue hair is short, cut in a pageboy style, and she wears thick, horned-rimmed glasses. She wears a white blouse under a yellow sweater, a gray pleated skirt, white knee socks, and brown loafers. Tends to use large words. * Stephanie Tutu: Sophia's athletic younger sister (by 5 years). She is the captain of her local baseball team. Wears her hair in a ponytail, with a few strands coming loose. She wears a dark pink baseball uniform, and baseball cleats. Minor Characters * [[Dan|'Chief Forest Ranger Dan']]: Lives near the Evergreen Forest with his children, Julie and Tommy. * [[Julie|'Julie']]: Ranger Dan's eldest child, who stumbles into the Raccoons' world by mistake. * [[Tommy|'Tommy']]: Julie's little brother who sometimes says that she thinks she knows everything. * [[Miss Primrose|'Miss Primrose']]: Bert, Ralph, Melissa, Cedric and even Cyril Sneer's old schoolteacher. At first was considering retiring, but decided to take on a part time position at Evergreen Elementary, teaching morning kindergarden, which Forest would be in. Minor Series Original Characters * Arthur Badgerton: A big business man. * Fiona Foxworthy: Badgerton's secretary. Like Mr. Mammoth's sidekick, she usually speaks for Mr. Badgerton. * Aardvarkian Ivannovich Horatio Needlemyer Smith: Called "Ardie" for short, he is Cedric's guardian angel. * Dr. Samson: Forest's doctor when Forest was a baby. * Spot: A small brown and white puppy that Bert gave Forest on his 1st birthday, but caused trouble around Sneer Mansion. * Silas Morales: An old high school aardvark friend of Cyril's who assaulted Sophia. Apparently Silas was the kind of person who always got what he wanted (no questions asked), and when he couldn't, he would get rough. Despite his age, he has managed to remain physically fit. * Wilbur Wolf: A lawyer Cyril had hired for the case of the "Assault on Sophia Sneer". * Judge James Owlsen: Judge of the court on the case of the "Assault on Sophia Sneer". Apparently hates TV lawyer wannabes. * Dorothy Ham: A pig who is an Olympic figure skating champion. The Pigs are big fans of hers. She has brown hair cut in a wedge, and wears a blue and magenta skating dress and white figure skates. It was she who called out for an ambulance when Sophia collaspsed on the ice. * Peggy Lemming: A figure skater who is mentioned a number of times. She is Sophia's idol from when she was younger. * Carrie Anne Snodgress: A snobby, thin, blond female aardvark from Sophia's high school. She was Sophia's rival in the skating contest. Is not impressed with Sophia being friends with raccoons (considers them fleabags and wouldn't be caught dead associating with them). Apparently in their high school years, Carrie Anne was head cheerleader, homecoming queen, the most popular girl in school, and her boyfriend was captain of their football team. During the contest, she sent a spray of silver glitter all over the place (including Bert's peanut butter). Luckily for Sophia, Carrie Anne wasn't even place (making her throw a fit), and was disqualified for unsportsmanlike conduct, for laughing the way she did when Sophia had collapsed. * Douglas Wallace: Owner of Wallace Inc., someone who Cyril tried to do business with for years. * Rita Ritzley: Owner of Ritzley Inc., a yound dark-haired female aardvark who was interested in Cyril for his money. Her limo driver was called Stames. In two years, Ritzley Inc. had made at least seven trillion dollars, and their profits were still climbing. She hates children, and is not fond of raccoons (considering them having brains the size of peanuts). Unfortunately, she made the mistake of calling Cyril "old geezer" and Cedric "Four Eyes" on their wedding day, resulting in Cyril calling the whole thing off. Rita has sense swore to sue Cyril for everything he had, but hasn't been seen again since. * Elroy Von Varkenstein: Great-great-great-great grandson of Count Verner Von Varkenstein. * Gang of Six: A gang who wanted to claim Evergreen Lake for their own. ** Slick Slystone: A fox, who is leader of the gang. ** Brucie Badger: A badger. ** Winks Weasel: A female weasel. ** Buzz Bucktooth: A beaver. ** Prickles Pine: A female porcupine. ** Punk Skunk: A skunk. * Marshall Hogwash: An old friend of Mrs. Pig, someone who Cyril tried to do business with for years. * Willamena Hogwash: Marshall's wife. * Charles J. "Chuck" Ringtail: Melissa's father. Was a friend of Nathan Tutu. * Roberta Ringtail: Melissa's mother. * Nathan Tutu: Sophia's alcoholic father. Near the end of his live, he eventually makes amends with his wife and daughters. * Shelby: Lady Baden-Baden's niece. * David Tutu: Nathan's brother and Sophia, Myrna and Stephanie's uncle. Looks slightly like Cyril. * Rocky Calone: An aardvark who is one of the toughest gangsters in the underworld. Has two sidekicks - Muscles (a giant, muscle bound rat), and Slim (a skinny lizard). Notes * In "Bedtime Stories" the characters tell various spoofs of - "The Three Little Pigs", "Little Red Riding Hood", "Hansel and Gretel" and "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". * Dorothy Ham is a parody of figure skater Dorothy Hamill. * "The Phantom of Von Varkenstein Manor" makes various references to Scooby-Doo. Category:Raccoons Fanfics